El Cuegle
|season = 6 |number = 4 |epnumber = 114 |prodcode = 604 |image = 604-El Cuegle takes Auggie.gif |airdate = January 27, 2017 |viewers = 4.28 million‘Shark Tank’ and ‘Dateline’ adjust up, ’20/20′ adjusts down: Friday final ratings |writer = Brenna Kouf |director = Carlos Avila |co-stars = Jasper Louis as Uniformed Officer Matt Dotson as Officer Other co-stars |objects = Adalind's Ring Treasure of the Knights Templar Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2017 = X }} "'}} is the fourth episode of Season 6 of Grimm and the one hundred and fourteenth episode overall. It first aired on January 27, 2017 on NBC. Press Release A CLAIRVOYANT WESEN HAS HIS EYES SET ON A YOUNG FAMILY — Nick (David Giuntoli), Hank (Russell Hornsby) and Wu (Reggie Lee) investigate a terrifying new Wesen who terrorizes a young family and has a surprising motive. Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) is reeling after an unexpected guest appears. Meanwhile, Diana (guest star Hannah R. Loyd) has some interesting news for Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner). Elsewhere, Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) returns to the catacombs beneath Nick's loft to search for answers to her bizarre visions and side effects from being healed by the mysterious stick. Claire Coffee also stars. Synopsis Renard continues to be in shock at the sight of Meisner. Renard doesn't believe that he is real, so he reaches out to Meisner's chest and is shocked that Meisner feels real. Meisner says, "Oh, I'm here. You sure you wanna do this so soon after your little tussle with Nick?" Renard's phone rings and Meisner tells him to go ahead and answer. Renard answers the call from a member of Black Claw who is angry at Renard for abdicating the mayorship after everything Black Claw did to get him elected. Renard tries telling the man that it wasn't him who did that but that is was the Grimm using a Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester potion. The man tells Renard, "You're a Zauberbiest. You should have known this would happen." He then says to Renard that his mistake cost Black Claw more than he knows, but Renard responds, "No, my mistake was thinking that you knew what you were doing." He hangs up and looks around for Meisner, but he's gone. The group talks with Diana about why Nick looked like Renard. Adalind tells her that Renard was in trouble and that they were trying to help him. Nick walks into the room after changing his clothes and Diana asks if her dad is okay, and Adalind says that he is better now. Diana says that she wants to see him and Adalind tells her, "We'll see Daddy soon, honey, but, right now, we are gonna go and live with Nick and Kelly. It's Kelly's turn to be with his Daddy now, okay?" Diana walks over to Rosalee and notes that she is pregnant before telling Rosalee that she is pregnant with more than one baby, but she is unsure of how many more. Adalind says that they should get going, so Nick goes to grab Kelly. As Diana walks away, she looks back at Monroe and Rosalee, and they are both uneasy about the look she gave them. Isidoro Malpica does an Internet search for Portland babies. He groans in discomfort as he comes across photos of baby Auggie Maler uploaded by Auggie's mom, Haley, on social media. Isidoro then groans in pain, holding his head. He shakes it off and searches for the Maler's house, groaning in more discomfort as he finds the Maler's address. Haley takes pictures of Auggie and her husband, Paul. Paul tells her that's enough pictures, but she tries to talk him into a couple more. He tells her she has enough to choose from with the many pictures she has taken lately of Auggie. Paul notes that Auggie feels a little warm, but it could be because he was holding Auggie for a while. Haley takes Auggie's temperature and finds that it is 99.3. Paul tells her she should take Auggie to the doctor in the morning if Auggie's temperature gets higher. Paul heads to bed and Haley tells him she'll be there after she uploads the pictures she just took. Isidoro watches the house from outside. In the middle of the night, Auggie cries, waking Haley and Paul up. Haley volunteers to check on Auggie this time. When Haley goes into Auggie's room, she finds Isidoro standing by Auggie's bed with Auggie in his arms. Isidoro woges as Haley tries to go after him to get Auggie back. Isidoro snarls and throws Haley into a dresser, causing her to hit her head and get briefly knocked out. Isidoro then escapes with Auggie before Paul comes into the room. He finds Haley on the floor and she tells him, "It took our baby. It took our baby!" Eve walks through the tunnels. Nick, Adalind, Diana, and Kelly arrive at the loft. Diana recognizes the loft and asks where her room is, but Adalind explains to her that they don't have as much space as they did at the mansion. Diana finds a blood stain on the floor and senses that a lot of people died at the loft. She then says she wants to see her dad and Adalind tells her she'll take her to see him tomorrow. Eve arrives at the ladder to the loft as Adalind tells Nick that Diana is asleep. They talk about Diana's abilities and Adalind says she and Renard have no idea where they came from. Eve arrives at the ladder to the loft, before pausing to listen. Nick and Adalind talk about how happy they are to be back together, so Eve climbs back down the ladder. Her she pauses briefly as her face ripples, and she then goes to where the stick is hidden, sitting against the opposite wall. Nick and Hank arrive to a round of applause as they return to the precinct. They go talk to Wu and he says that Renard has yet to come out of his office. He then says that they have a case to work as Renard calls all three into his office. They talk about the recent events and Renard tells them, "I'm in charge of this precinct. Any of you get out of line again, you will be outta here." He then tells them to get out, and as soon as they leave, Meisner appears. Renard starts talking with him, and Nick, Hank, and Wu take notice that Renard appears to be talking to himself. Renard tries to figure out why Meisner is there and flings his coffee at Meisner, but it splatters on the window. Nick, Hank, and Wu decide that whatever is going on with Renard isn't their problem, so they leave. Renard tells Meisner that if this is some sort of revenge haunting, then he should remember he shot him only to put him out out of his misery. Meisner replies, "Oh, thank you for that. Really. But don't forget you betrayed us all. It's the real reason I'm dead." Renard says he doesn't have to listen to this and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive at the Maler's house. Wu tells them, "Mom got up and went to the nursery to find her son Auggie in the arms of a monster." Nick concludes they're thinking the culprit is Wesen, and Hank asks what else is new. They go inside and talk to the Malers about what happened the night before. Haley says the person who took Auggie wasn't a man, but Paul tells her to stop. Haley says she knows what she saw and that it was a monster with three arms and three eyes. Paul tries to convince the detectives and Wu that Haley doesn't know what she is talking about because she hit her head, but Nick asks Haley if she can draw what she saw and she agrees. Paul then leads Nick and Hank to Auggie's room, where he tells them that Haley is obsessed with Auggie, constantly posting pictures of him. Haley walks up to the doorway with Wu as Paul says what Haley saw wasn't real, but she tells him, "Stop saying that, Paul. Just because you don't believe me doesn't mean it didn't happen." She then hands Nick her drawing. Isidoro picks up a newspaper clipping from an Idaho paper about a man arrested for murder. He then has a brief vision and falls to his knees in pain, as Auggie cries loudly. Isidoro walks over to him and woges before picking him up. He sits down, softly rubbing Auggie's face with his third arm and then retracts. In Spanish, he tells Auggie, "I know, little one. I know, you're sick. I will get you some medicine." Eve removes the stick's box from its hiding place and takes the lid off. At the precinct, Nick looks at all the pictures Haley posted on social media, telling Hank that Paul was not exaggerating about all the pictures Haley posts online. Nick also says that most of the pictures are tagged with a location, usually their house. Hank tells Nick that this could be how their monster found them, and Nick agrees that it's a possibility because Haley's account is not set to private. Wu walks up, saying he found three more kidnappings with the same M.O.: one in Nova Scotia 2 years ago, one in Chiapas 5 years ago, and the third in Idaho Falls 18 years ago. Wu shows them the dad from Nova Scotia's media profile, and it is similar to Haley's in terms of many pictures being posted. Nick says they're going to need to have some book time, but as he stands up, he gets lightheaded. He says he must have stood up too fast and sits back down. However, at the same time in the tunnels, Eve holds the stick. Suddenly, she is forced to drop the stick, and she falls back as it burns her hand. Hank manages to find some info about El Cuegle in one of the books at the spice shop. Monroe tells Rosalee she doesn't need to see the picture because she is pregnant and Rosalee realizes it's another baby-eating Wesen. Nick reads some of the information and soon after, Monroe woges his eyes, saying, "This is just wrong... and we have gotta stop this baby-eating bastard." Isidoro goes to a mini-mart to get medicine for Auggie. He grabs some baby cough syrup and suddenly gets a strong pain in his head and has a vision of screaming and yelling, as well as gunshots. He falls to his knees and knocks lots of items off the shelves. An employee walks over to Isidoro to check on him, but Isidoro looks up at the employee, woged. The employee jumps back, frightened, and Isidoro quickly leaves. Nick and Hank look over investigation reports for the three similar cases. Wu walks up and Nick tells him that El Cuegle is the name of the Wesen they are looking for. Wu tells him to fill him in on the way because they got a call reporting a monster at a mini-mart. Monroe and Rosalee talk about their future in Portland now that they are starting a family. Rosalee tells Monroe that she never cared about having kids or getting married until she met him, but she is worried she'll lose everything now that she has everything she never knew she wanted. Monroe does his best to comfort her, but Rosalee is still a bit concerned about the dangers that seem to always be lurking in Portland. Nick, Hank, and Wu look over security footage at the mini-mart. They don't see anything to help identify Isidoro until they look at the footage from the parking lot and see Isidoro's license plate. Wu says they can clear up the blurry footage. Nick then says to put out an APB. Eve looks at her hand then wraps the stick back up in the cloth. She puts the stick and cloth back into the box and puts the box back in its hiding place. She looks at her hand again and sees the burn has formed one of the symbols from the cloth that she saw during her death grip experience. Eve then starts to carve drawings into a wall. Adalind drops Diana off with Renard at the mansion. Renard tells them both that he'll be moving soon now that he won't be the mayor. Adalind leaves and Diana questions Renard about why he and Adalind don't love each other. She asks if it's because of Nick and Renard tells her that is the reason. Diana tells him, "Mommy said you'd say so and that I shouldn't believe you." Renard says that maybe she shouldn't listen to everything Adalind tells her either. Hank wonders why Isidoro fell to the floor, and he notes that he was holding his head like it was about to explode. Nick tells him he probably had a migraine and Hank says that before he has the migraine, he takes infant medicine off the shelf, not adult medicine or something for migraines. Nick tells him that Haley and Paul had said Auggie was coming down with a fever and suggests that Isidoro wants to keep Auggie healthy until he eats him. Wu walks up and tells them the license plate can be tracked to an apartment in New Mexico, most recently rented by Isidoro Malpica. A BOLO notification pops up and Wu says the car was found near an apartment building. Nick, Hank, and Wu meet with an officer outside Isidoro's apartment building, before going in. Isidoro lays Auggie down, just before Nick kicks in the door. Isidoro woges and attacks Nick. They both fall to the ground and Hank tells Wu to get Auggie as he tries to help Nick. Isidoro holds Nick down with his main two hands, while punching him with his third hand. Wu says Auggie is fine as Hank tries to pull Isidoro off Nick, but Isidoro knocks him back into Wu. Isidoro then attacks Hank. He pins Hank against a wall and punches him. Nick gets up and he and Wu pull Isidoro off of Hank, and Hank punches him, knocking him to the ground. Nick and Hank jump on Isidoro to arrest him. Isidoro notes that Nick is a Grimm before he retracts. Isidoro tells them that they can't take Auggie because they don't understand. Hank and Nick put Isidoro up against a wall, and Hank tells him, "Anything you say or eat will be used against you in the court of law." Diana opens a box of pasta and Renard tells her she has to wait until the water is boiling to add it. Diana tells him the water is boiling and woges her eyes. Renard tries to tell her the stove isn't even on, but the water suddenly starts to boil. Renard is amused and says, "It must be fun being you, isn't it?" Renard then tries talking with Diana about what happened to Bonaparte. She tells Renard that he killed him, and when Renard asks if she knows why, Diana tells him, "Because he hurt Mommy. Men shouldn't hurt mommies." Renard agrees and tells her she doesn't have to protect everyone and that she can always come to him. He then starts to imply to her that she could take action on her own if something were to happen when he wasn't around, such as Nick hurting Adalind, and Diana tells Renard, "Oh, he'd be very sorry," much to Renard's satisfaction. Nick and Hank return Auggie to his parents and they are very thankful. Haley asks how they found the monster and Paul tells her to just give it a rest. Before they can continue arguing, Nick tells them, "Auggie's safe, that's all that matters now." Nick and Hank interrogate Isidoro, and he tells the detectives that the reason El Cuegle kidnap and eat babies, is because they get visions of the future where the babies they eat grow up to do terrible things. He tells them that on Auggie's 19th birthday, he will kill both of his parents. Nick and Hank don't believe them and Isidoro tells them to look up Kenneth Slater. Hank recognizes that name from a kidnapping case he worked years ago where the child was returned unharmed. Isidoro then says, "He killed 10 innocent people in Idaho last year. And I could've stopped him. But I was weak. I couldn't do it." Nick and Hank start walking out the door, but Nick pauses as Isidoro asks, "If you could stop , wouldn't you want me to?" Nick and Hank look up info about Kenneth Slater. They find that what Isidoro said is true in regards to Slater killing 10 people, but Hank is still skeptical because Isidoro could have looked that info up in a newspaper. Nick says they should dig deeper to see if Isidoro was anywhere near Idaho Falls 18 years ago. In the interrogation room, Isidoro's head pain and visions get stronger. Isidoro's pain gets worse and worse as the vision of Auggie killing his parents continues. Isidoro then starts to foam from the mouth. An officer goes into the interrogation room and calls for medical help. Isidoro woges and slams the officer's head against the table, knocking him out. Hank finds that Isidoro had a DUI in Idaho 19 years ago and Nick says they need to talk to him again. They see paramedics running by, so they go see what's going on. When they get to the interrogation room, they see that Isidoro has broken out and realize that Isidoro is going after Auggie. Paul tries to tell Haley that he thinks she should see a psychiatrist, but before she can respond, the phone rings. Paul answers and Nick tells him about Isidoro breaking out, so Paul starts locking the doors and windows. Paul tells Haley the news and she starts to freak out. As Paul goes to lock a door, Isidoro breaks through the glass and slams Paul's head against the door, knocking him out. Isidoro enters the house as Auggie cries. He then woges and walks towards Haley and Auggie. Haley runs upstairs with Auggie as Isidoro chases her, approaching sirens blaring nearby. Haley locks herself and Auggie in a room as Isidoro tries to break in. Nick and Hank run up the stairs and Isidoro throws a lamp at Nick. Nick and Hank briefly fight Isidoro before Nick kicks him over the staircase railing. Nick and Hank then go down the stairs, where Isidoro weakly says, "The bears. The bears," before he dies. Eve continues to scrape drawings into a brick wall in the tunnels. Nick and Hank talk about what Isidoro meant by "the bears." They come across Haley and Paul arguing again about what Haley says she saw. Haley reaches for Auggie's blanket, but Paul grabs it first. She tells him that Auggie needs it and Paul tells her to forget about the blanket and talk to him as he slams the blanket down. Hank tries to calm Paul down and Paul tells him he thinks it's time that he and Hank leave. Nick replies, "No, you need to cool it. Unless you want to leave this house with us." Paul then tells Nick, "Maybe you don't care if everybody thinks my wife's crazy, but I do." Haley denies that she is crazy and goes upstairs. Nick tries to tell Paul that Haley isn't crazy, but Paul scoffs and follows Haley upstairs. They continue arguing and Hank notices Auggie's blanket. He picks it up and shows it to Nick, saying, "The bears." Nick and Hank then just look up the stairs as the sound of Haley and Paul yelling at each other carries downstairs. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *El Cuegle *Unknown two-headed Wesen (seen in a Grimm diary by Hank) Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). *Unused footage from Eve's perspective of Nick putting the stick away in was also used as a flashback. Continuity *The episode picks up right after . *Diana reveals that Monroe and Rosalee are having more than one child. *Adalind and Kelly move back into the loft. *Nick, Hank, and Wu see Renard talking to himself as his visions of Meisner become much more vivid and prolonged. *Diana begins living back and forth with Adalind in the loft and with Renard at his place. *Renard reveals that he is planning to move out of the mansion. Trivia *Although Eve appeared in the episode, she never spoke. *The Malers' address was 604 NE Cassandra. 604 is a reference to the episode number. *In an article that Renard reads in the paper about his abdication as mayor-elect, the writer of the article is "Cory Belt." This is a reference to Corey Belt, who was Grimm's season 5 assistant property master, also often referred to as assistant prop master. *In the Idaho Falls paper, the names of three writers appear on the front page: Ben Lipsey, Sean Kennedy, and Brady Condit, all of whom are or have actually previously been a part of Grimm's crew. Ben Lipsey has worked on Grimm's crew from season 1 through season 6 in various episodes as a key assistant location manager, Sean Kennedy was the art department buyer in season 1, and Brady Condit was the on-set dresser in season 1. *The name of the apartment building that Isidoro Malpica was living in, The Falkner Apartments, is a reference to Sean Falkner, Grimm's art director since season 5. *Monroe's mention of a "one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater" is a reference to the 1958 song " " by . References